Tolos
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: Porque quando se tratava disso, todos eram tolos. Ela por amá-lo, ele por enfraquecê-la, e ele por querer ela.


Fanfic não me pertence, estou somente traduzindo da MarzSpy, link da mesma s/8298296/1/Fools

* * *

Ela tinha feito isso.

Ela não sabia bem como, mas ela o havia encontrado antes da grande batalha.

Itachi Uchiha

Ela agarrou seu kunai com as duas mãos, aterrorizada até o osso, mas também determinada. Ela não entendeu o que ela esperava dele, mas ela estava aqui, e ela faria alguma coisa.

Sasuke-kun não vai morrer. Hoje não.

Estava determinada a tê-lo vivo. Porque ele era ela tudo, seu único amor verdadeiro, sua linha de vida.

"Haruno Sakura"

A maneira como ele falou seu nome fez sentir que todo o ar fora sugado de seu peito. Ela não tinha força para mover, e tinha certeza de que ela estava cada vez mais pálida. Ela queria falar fora - explodir furiosamente. Grite, chute, arranhe, garra, bata-o ... qualquer coisa ajudaria, de verdade. Ela queria explicar tão desesperadamente a ele o quanto ela o odiava - quanto ela havia sofrido por causa dele. Como suas tentativas de fazer com que Sasuke a visse, aceitá-la por quem ela tinha sido completamente em vão, tudo por causa da mentalidade que Itachi lhe havia dado. Tudo por causa dele.

Os amigos não têm valor

Amor, ainda mais patético

O único caminho verdadeiro para o poder é através do ódio.

Ele tinha tirado dela a própria pessoa que ela tinha cuidado mais do que a própria vida, privou-a da própria pessoa que ela amava. Foi culpa sua que Sasuke-kun a odiasse. Que ele tinha traído Konoha, e a abandonou, Kakashi e Naruto quando os tempos eram difíceis. Que, não importa o quanto ela tentou, ela nunca conseguiu capturar a atenção de Sasuke, e muito menos o coração por uma fração de segundo. Que por causa dele, Sasuke estava perdida por ela para sempre.

Mas, por sua vida, ela não podia expressar nada disso. Ela estava petrificada da Nukenin da Classe S, até o ponto em que se sentia humilhada, de pé diante dele naquela mesma posição que ela usara há muito tempo na Floresta da Morte, de volta quando estava fraca demais para proteger seus companheiros de equipe. Isso não ajudou quando ela começou a chorar, seus nervos tão esmagados que ela mal conseguiu controlar o controle sobre o kunai que ela segurava. Basta vê-lo, tão calmo e cobrado (mesmo quando ele estava caminhando para a luta de sua vida, onde certamente mataria seu próprio irmão, não que valesse muito para ele, já que ele já havia descartado o resto de sua família), onde ela estava se esforçando para não cair de joelhos e começar a chorar histericamente, soltando o nariz livremente.

No entanto, Itachi sabia por que ela estava lá.

Ele conhecia a kunochi muito bem. Antiga companheira de equipe do seu irmão, em um esquadrão com o ninja copiador, e o recipiente da kyuubi. Aprendiz da Quinta Hokage, se destacou na manipulação de genjutsus e chakra. Não há kekkai genkai, nenhum demônio, nenhum jutsu particular ou movimento que ele deveria se desconfiar remotamente. Ela era uma kunoichi, talvez nada fora do comum, talvez até um pouco simples, além daquela cor exótica de cabelo, e talvez chato, em comparação com os ninjas mais especiais de seu tempo, como os Hyugas ou os Inuzukas. Ela veio de uma casa civil, e só doou um hitai-eat por causa de seu irmão. Muito inteligente para a sua idade, rivalizando com o intelecto dos Naras.

Pergunte a qualquer um, e eles diriam o mesmo, pelo menos.

O vento parecia parar, quase como se o tempo tivesse congelado em seu passo em torno deles. Segundos sentiram como minutos. Minutos sentiram-se como horas. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ela estava de pé, lágrimas silenciosas escorregando pelas bochechas.

"Você é uma tola", ele finalmente falou, sua voz ecoando em todas as partes do cérebro. "O que você planeja fazer? Me matando, então não vou lutar contra Sasuke?" ele a questionou. "Tudo na esperança de o quê? Para ele devolver seus sentimentos idióticos por ele?"

Algo atingiu Sakura profundamente quando ele mencionou seu amor por seu querido Sasuke-kun.

"Ele nunca irá retribuir seus sentimentos, kunoichi. Você é jovem e está negando. Ele é muito bom para você. Muito poderoso, muito inteligente".

Suas palavras sentiram que eles estavam atrapalhando seu próprio ser. Mesmo agora, ela tinha esperança... que, se... só se, depois de matar Itachi (ele pudesse fazê-lo, de qualquer forma), ele gostaria de reconstruir seu clã ... e talvez, talvez, ela seria ...

"Esquece-o Haruno, não é nada além de um sonho exagerado seu, nunca vai estar ao alcance".

Quase sentiu como se ele pudesse ler mentes.

"Uma vez que você concorda com a realidade, você entenderá esse amor assim", ele começou a caminhar em direção a ela, parando assim como seus ombros se passaram um ao outro, "não é mais que um conto de fadas idiota, você deveria ter crescido vários anos atrás." Ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo. "Sasuke vai morrer pelas minhas mãos hoje".

E assim, Sakura caiu de joelhos, não mais forte o suficiente para segurar suas lágrimas, nem segurar as pernas de dar para fora. Ela soltou um gemido alto, seu coração quebrando no pensamento. "Bem, então você também pode me matar também! Sem Sasuke... sem ele, minha vida já não vale a pena viver também!"

"Você é patético", sua voz cresceu por toda a área. "Não vale a pena te matar". Ele quase soltou um grunhido vicioso. "Você nem sequer valoriza sua própria vida".

Bem, então... se ele não o fizer...

Itachi podia ler seus olhos, ver o que seus pensamentos estavam levando, enquanto agarrava o kunai na mão, lentamente torcendo-o e pescando para si mesma. Antes mesmo de poder fazê-lo, ela caiu no chão inconsciente, a kunai caindo a poucos metros dela.

"Kunoichi tola" e ele se afastou dela então, vendo Sakura Haruno pela última vez.

E talvez, talvez, talvez também tenha sido um discurso para ele próprio, para se assegurar.

Não havia nada para ele neste mundo.

Sakura era muito boa para ele. Muito puro, poderoso, muito inteligente para ele. Como ele, o mais frio do shinobi, se apaixonou por ela? O poder que ela possuía... o poder do amor... tinha sido muito grande, mesmo para ele.

Infelizmente, o amor que ele sentia estava destinado a ser condenado antes mesmo de começar - antes mesmo de o considerar, mesmo. Ela era uma kunoichi da Folha, um lugar onde seu nome também poderia ser associado ao próprio Satanás. Ela era jovem e inocente, enquanto seu tempo nesta Terra tinha quase expirado agora, e onde inúmeras vidas, ele estava sobrecarregado, seu sangue mergulhando suas mãos.

Ela era amada por todos, visto como um verdadeiro diamante bruto entre seus pares, sempre capaz de animar a todos com sua personalidade carismática.

Para ele, ela era um enigma, e ele desejava que brilhasse sua presença nele. Para se banhar em sua luz do sol, e entender o que era ser feliz - que tinha sido a única coisa que ele sempre quis.

Sakura Haruno não era uma lutadora.

Sakura Haruno era uma amante, uma curandeira - uma alma que não tinha nada além de amar para dar e não queria nada em troca. Ela estava cheia de amor incondicional por seu irmão, a pessoa que sempre minou sua existência, o amor incondicional pelo portador da kyuubi, que, com ela ao seu lado, era imparável e um amor incondicional por todos os seus aliados, camaradas e amigos.

Ele não estava entre eles.

Ele não merecia o privilégio de ser alguém especial para ela. Definitivamente, não como um amante, e definitivamente nem mesmo em nada remotamente perto de um amigo.

Ela o odiava. Mas estava tudo bem, se isso significasse que ela escapasse de seus problemas. Mesmo sem ele, Sasuke nunca a teria amado. Ele nunca fez, e ele nunca o fará.

Porque quando se tratava disso, todos eram tolos.

Ele ainda mais, por se apegar a ela como uma criança desesperada, mesmo quando seu tempo chegou. Ele, o nobre herdeiro do Clã Uchiha, assassino em massa e intrépido membro intransigente de Akatsuki.

Afinal, foi bom se apegar e esperar, mesmo quando você estava condenado desde o início.

Tolo de fato.

* * *

Fim. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
